


No One Knows

by demon_ducks (uruhead)



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Fingering, Being put in a cage, Collars, Deepthroating, F/M, Humiliation, Kennels, M/M, Pet Play, Praise Kink, Punishment, Puppy Play, Roughness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:11:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8525434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uruhead/pseuds/demon_ducks
Summary: Suzy finds the most obvious dog name that everyone's been ignoring because of it's obviousness for Dan:  Fluffy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> both this and What Do They Know? are in the same universe. because i said so. the title for this one comes from the Queens of the Stone Age song No One Knows, in which some of the lyrics are "How they stick / In your throat / Tastes like gold" and i was like B)
> 
> enjoy!

“What about _Fluffy_?” Suzy beamed. She looked so unapologetically pleased with herself for knowing the fucking obvious joke that no one had yet come to say because of its obviousness. She elbowed Dan's leg with a soft _“Eh? Eh?”_

“Absolutely not,” Dan grumbled while his cheeks burned with embarrassment. He tucked his chin into his shirt to try to cover up his blush. The entire name-picking thing was a nightmare. It was easy for the daddy kink stuff – it was called _daddy_ kink for a reason, though _mommy_ kink was muddled in there, too, somehow, and they didn't have to choose any specific names for them – but with this, it was like dropping a newborn on your porch and being forced to name it on the spot. There were so many choices, it was so overwhelming.

“Isn't the entire point of the name to humiliate you?” Suzy hummed. She nuzzled up against his arm and looked sly as hell which didn't do anything for Dan's flush. “You don't want to be called Fluffy, Danny?”

“ _No,_ no, I don't...” Dan could feel his ears burning, and he pulled the collar of his shirt over his nose and cupped his cheek. He felt like he could just sink into the couch and never return, but Suzy was relentless and didn't let him get any farther away.

“You wanna be a good boy for us, Fluffy?” Suzy's fingers wove through Dan's hair and she turned her body to press her chest up against his arm. The fabric of her shirt was soft and Dan could tell that she wasn't wearing a bra.

Damnit, Excalibur with your impeccable taste in women and awful (also impeccable) taste in kinks.

Suzy leaned in close, brushing back his hair to expose his ear. “Are you going to be a good mutt, Fluffy?”

Dan quickly got up off of the couch, heading to the other side of the room aimlessly, just to get away, and then headed quickly to the bathroom nearly yelling all the while: “Arin said we can't have sex without him here so don't start with that shit Suzy!”

Suzy cackled, picking up her phone and texting her husband with a pleased expression.

_Found a name._

  
  


  
  


Arin's fingers were so strong as they wrapped around the leather collar around Dan's throat and yanked him forward toward the large dog crate they had borrowed specifically for this reason. The dog tags tinked together like chimes. Dan's knees and the heels of his hands were dragged across the carpet, leaving them tingly and hurting, but it only made his dick harder.

He made a pathetic noise, something akin to a whimper. Dan's eyes flicked anxiously between the crate and Arin's imposing figure above him, begging silently _not_ to be punished.

It was just a little food off the table, it wasn't too bad. It was like they were trying to get him in trouble, just testing him, putting that sandwich so close to the edge, right in arm's reach.

“Fluffy, kennel!” Arin commanded, pulling harder. The leather cut into Dan's air supply, leaving him breathless. Dan grabbed onto Arin's leg and tried worming his way back, the collar catching on his chin and just getting him more firmly caught by Arin's superior strength and the leverage he had standing versus Dan's kneeling.

Maybe Arin would have been more forgiving if Dan had been eating it off the floor with just his face instead of holding it in his hands. Too late for perspective, now.

“Bad dog!” Arin scolded, using his free hand to swat Dan on the ass. It wasn't more than a tap, but the intonation of it was so full of frustration that Dan could feel a swell of emotion rise in him and leave him feeling weak. He _was_ a bad dog, stealing food and refusing to take the punishment he so obviously deserved.

Dan whimpered and quickly scrambled toward the cage, only looking to please Arin at this point. Arin looked frustrated, cheeks red, but Dan could see the tent in his sweatpants from their scenario. What a fucking freak, Dan's mind supplied, but he quickly did a double-take on that thought when he realized that he was probably getting off on this more than Arin was.

The kennel door closed, leaving Dan with a small stuffed toy, a bowl of water, and a blanket folded up in the corner. Arin slid the simple locks closed before putting his hand on the top of the wire crate. “You're going to stay here until you learn your lesson to not get into my food, mutt. You're such a pain in the ass sometimes, Fluffy.”

Dan reached up and cupped his own cheeks, feeling the chill of being punished on his skin and yet the heat of humiliation on his face manifested by his blush. He whined and squeezed his eyes shut tight, but Arin was already walking in the other direction.

What was he going to do? He was already sorry, he wanted to go up and nuzzle against Arin's thigh in apology or curl up with Suzy on the couch as she played some game on her hand-held or phone. He felt like he could muster all the affection in the world and he wouldn't be able to make it up to them for stealing food.

At the same time, he could image prying Suzy's thighs apart to lay between them and nuzzling into her groin, pressing his nose into the junction of her pussy and her thigh and just staying there until he fell asleep to the feel of her pulse on his lips, maybe waking up to find her grinding against him subtly and begging her pup to eat her out. He thought about sliding under the table and nosing along Arin's knee until finally he became too frustrated and pulled Dan closer by his hair or by the back of his neck, taking out his cock at the dinner table and feeding Dan his dick like it was the last supper.

Dan hated getting punished, but he loved it when he misbehaved and got away with it.

He slowly used his palm to cup and clumsily touch his dick, hard on the crease of his thighs pressed together in such a small space. His fingers were free, but there was something so strangely erotic about being ungainly and awkward about it, like he was just trying to get off without really understanding what that meant.

He was just a stupid mutt, anyway.

… Wow, he was really getting into this role.

Unable (or, unwilling) to stimulate himself further with just his palm, he leaned heavily on the crate wall, whining loudly. Loud keens that carried through the house and would annoy the shit out of Arin if they continued, especially while he was doing work in his office. He didn't even know where Suzy was – probably off doing something at the grump space or doing errands – but the thought of her just made him whine louder.

A shock of both excitement and fear went through Dan's spine when he heard Arin stomp his foot from the other room and shout, “ _Fluffy!_ Enough!”

Stopping for a moment, Dan decided to kick it up. Attention was attention, after all.

He began to vocalize, long howls that got louder and louder. He flopped down onto his side pitifully, reaching for his dick once again and this time wrapping his hand around it, pumping slowly. The cage floor was cold on his bare skin, the leather around his neck was so heavy and present, and Arin so palpably furious in the other room was making Dan want to vie for his attention even more.

The scenarios that floated through his head like dandelion seeds on the wind were titillating and arousing, imagining that Arin would come in and scold him more or yell at him, or maybe punish him further since he was pleasuring himself. Arin would drag him around by his collar until Dan pleaded for him to stop, maybe bind his hands up with tape so he couldn't use his fingers; why the fuck was he so fucked up in the head recently?

Arin came storming into the room, making Dan quickly snap out of his reverie and sit up quickly. Hope filled his chest, and if he had a tail he would certainly be wagging it. Attention, attention, attention.

The locks on the kennel door were roughly removed and Dan was yanked out by his collar. Immediately, Dan went sniffling toward Arin's thighs, getting up on his knees to shuffle closer and reach for the hem of his pants. This was what he wanted, he just wanted to please his master, play with him, make him happy...

He tucked his fingers into Arin's pants, making to pull them down, but Arin pushed him away roughly and stepped back.

Dan lay on the floor, looking sadder that he was rejected than when he was being punished. He felt his lower lip wobble, though he put on a lot of it for affect, just to see Arin's face soften from the annoyed rage he was in to the curious, lusting gaze that flicked down to Dan's erection.

“Is that what you want, pup? You just want someone to pay attention to you, play with you?” Arin's voice was low and commanding, accusatory. He reached down to cup himself through his pants, Dan's eyes following every movement with a slack jaw. “You want to please your master?”

Nodding immediately, Dan sat up and pressed his own hands against his dick, panting.

“You're such a slut for cock, mutt. I'm starting to think that you're getting a Pavlovian response to being punished. Get in trouble, get off.” Arin extended a hand and motioned subtly with his fingers for Dan to come closer. He shuffled into place, cuddling into Arin's palm.

“So obedient,” Arin mused. He pet Dan's hair back out of his face a few times before he cupped his chin and tilted his head back to look him in the eyes. “Is my Fluffy a good dog?”

Dan shuddered, his cheeks turning a darker shade of pink, but nodded solemnly. He was going to be the best dog if he got what he wanted. (At least until he felt like misbehaving again.)

“Would my good dog let me see his hole? His slutty, slutty hole?”

Without hesitation, Dan slowly turned around and did his best at sexily bending over, stretching his arms out in front of him as he slid along the carpet. His hips were angled, and he heard Arin's breath catch before he let out a long moan. “What a good dog,” Arin mumbled.

A warm hand cupped Dan's ass and hip, pressing the pad of his thumb against Dan's hole and pulling at it. Dan bit down on his tongue to keep himself from making any noises, trying to glance over his shoulder to see what Arin was doing but his damn hair was getting in the way. His hazy periphery saw Arin slowly getting to his knees like he was getting down to pray, and Dan's ass was the altar.

 _Fuck_ , what the hell kind of fantasies was his mind going to spiral into next? Religion? Catholicism? Albeit, Suzy would look damn good in a sexy nun outfit, though arguably she would make anything look good.

Dan yelped as Arin's teeth sank into the near nonexistent meat of his ass, squirming but not trying to get away. His breath came fast, reaching up to push back his hair and get a better look at what Arin was doing.

He looked reverential, worshipful, and his eyes were foggy as he kissed along the new bite mark and then toward Dan's hole. Arin's breath was hot like steam, and Dan was going to fucking lose it when he felt it ghost over the sensitive skin Arin wouldn't stop touching so gently with his fingertips. His breath left a vague sense of condensation on his skin, only for the air around them to wick it away and leave him shivering and cold. When was the last time his asshole felt cold?

Arin went to Dan's other cheek, kissing and nibbling there. “What color are you?” he asked.

“Green,” Dan said. “Green as fuck.”

“Are you okay with me fingering you today?” Arin's voice was deep and serious, and Dan knew that if he said _no_ that Arin would respect that and they could continue with the regular things they did. As if this was regular.

“Yes, please,” Dan whimpered.

“What a good boy,” Arin murmured. He ran his palm down Dan's spine before sitting back and sitting on the couch. “Go get the lube and a pair of gloves, Fluffy.”

Dan bolted. He got up on his feet and almost slammed himself against the wall on his way around a corner, feet slipping and hands outstretched to make sure he didn't put his head through the Sheetrock.

He grabbed two pairs of non-powdered latex gloves and the water-based lube from the nightstand in a frenzy. Arin always wanted to make sure that his fingers weren't going to catch on anything, especially when it came to ass play. So considerate.

Dan came back into the room, seeing Arin had pulled his sweatpants down slightly so that his dick was out, stroking it slowly while he waited for Dan to return. He'd gotten to know that dick... pretty well. The look of it in Arin's palm, slowly bobbing with the beat of his heart, was enough to get Dan's mouth to water. Dan dropped down to his knees before Arin, handing Arin the things he fetched and getting a smile in return.

“Good boy, Fluffy.”

Arin threaded his fingers through Dan's hair and pulled him closer, putting Dan's mouth on his dick and letting him mouth against his shaft. Long, luxurious licks. “What a good dog,” he cooed. He let Dan's head go, grabbing the gloves to put them on. “What a good boy. Go ahead, suck me off.”

Dan groaned, shuffling closer and letting himself get into the headspace again. His tongue laved against the bottom of Arin's dick, putting his hands on Arin's thighs and panting. He closed his eyes, listening to Arin's soft groans and the plastic-y sounds of the gloves as Dan licked at the tip, chasing tastes, wanting praise.

Arin's fingers slipped beneath his collar again, the cool latex sliding against his skin and making him shiver, and then he was being yanked closer, up over one of Arin's thighs and nose pressed right onto one of the couch cushions. The collar was released and Arin's hands were on his ass, making Dan spread his thighs and wiggle.

Dan pressed his cheek to the couch, breathing slowly and letting Arin touch him where he pleased. His dick was still hard, hanging between his legs and touching Arin's sweatpants and thigh every once in a while. He curled his toes slightly and focused. Arin's cock was pressed right up against his hip, still wet from where Dan had licked and kissed it, and so, so warm.

This was taking too long.

Dan wiggled his hips slightly and Arin grunted with disapproval. “One second, be patient.”

He didn't even wait for comedic timing, just thrusting his hips forward and pressing his dick against Arin's thigh, finding the friction incredible. Arin swatted Dan's ass with a huff, making Dan yelp and pause.

The lube clicked open and Dan froze in anticipation. He bit down on his lip and whined softly.

There was a finger on his asshole, just pressing slightly and petting, then _cold_ lube dripping down his crack to his taint and balls like ice water. He let out a moan, burying his face into the couch and swearing beneath his breath.

“What was that?” Arin teased. He pressed the pad of his finger firmly against Dan's hole, pressing slowly until it gave, but only shallowly dipping inside.

“Please,” Dan simpered. He looked over his shoulder to see Arin looking down at his rear with a wicked smile. Arin's finger sunk inside and Dan pushed himself forward with his toes on the ground. He rocked his body slightly, rutting his cock against Arin's thigh and back against Arin's hand.

“Please what?”

“Please finger me, Master.”

Arin laughed, caressing Dan's ass with his other hand as he bullied another finger inside of him. He was slow enough that the stretch only burned, didn't have any sharp pain, and Dan's legs shook, holding onto the couch cushion for dear life. Even just the feeling of his hole being stretched was intense.

“That's it, Fluffy, what a good dog.” Arin's fingers twisted, and Dan curled in on himself. His muscles fluttered and strained around Arin's fingers, only making it feel... weird. And great. And tight.

“O-oh, fuck, Arin,” Dan hissed. He reached up and pushed his hair out of his face, “I need to be in a different position. I need to cum, this is...”

“Do dogs talk?”

Arin's voice cut through the air and Dan shivered. He wiggled his rear a little, Arin's fingers still inside of him, and whined.

“I thought not. Get down, on your back.” Arin pulled his fingers out of Dan's ass, letting Dan out from under his arm and back onto the ground. Dan lay onto his back like Arin asked, pulling his knees up and spreading his thighs. His dick twitched hard as Arin looked down at him with a sideways grin, but he didn't reach for it, instead putting his hands on his tummy and whining.

“What a good mutt,” Arin said sweetly. He knelt on the floor and ran his fingers down the vee of Dan's hips, down to his hole once more and slowly working a finger inside of him. “You want to feel good, puppy?”

Dan spread his knees wider, heels tucked against Arin's thighs, and he nodded desperately, fingers fidgeting. He wanted to touch himself so badly, but he wouldn't without his Master's permission. Not in front of him, anyway.

Arin used a little more lube and wrapped his hand around Dan's dick, spreading the wetness around until everything glided with ease, Danny's hips twitching and little whimpers coming out of him with each downward stroke. His fingers kept prodding deeper, two of them now, until they curled up towards Dan's stomach and he dropped his head back on the floor.

The pressure against his prostate was incredible, and Arin was keeping it in this rhythm that left all of his synapses firing on all cylinders. He dragged his fingers through his hair, panting and pulling himself closer by digging his heels into Arin's back, writhing, desperate. The only weight on him was the leather collar on his neck and the iron ball of an orgasm forming behind his navel. The little dog tags on his collar jingled and touched his chest, the metal warm on one side but when it flipped with a particularly hard thrash it was a chilly shock.

“You gonna cum for me, Fluffy?” Arin asked with a saccharine voice. “You going to cum all over your cute tummy?”

Dan nodded, gritting his teeth and covering his cheek with his hand. He was so red, he could feel blood pulsing in his head and the warmth coming off of his face. Again, he nodded, more desperately.

“Tell me, Fluffy.”

“I-I-I wanna cum, I'm gonna cum – like a good dog, like your good dog!” Dan babbled. His brain was mush. Everything was so _right_. He was pleasing his Master like he wanted to. He dropped his head back against the floor and fucked into the loose grip of Arin's fist, breathing hard and shutting his eyes tight. “M-Master, I wanna cum so bad, please let me cum, please?”

“Go ahead, mutt.”

Dan felt Arin squeeze and pump hard, fingers inside bullying against his prostate, and it left him breathless as he came. Thick splatters all over his stomach and chest, shivers going down his spine. He locked his ankles behind Arin's back and let his legs fall open limply.

“Look at that,” Arin beamed. He took off his gloves, setting them aside, and gently held Dan's hips. “Good dog, all worn out from play time.”

Dan looked up at him and smiled meekly, watching Arin get up and back onto the couch.

“Master's not done, though,” Arin said. He stroked his cock once before motioning for Dan to come. “Come here, Fluffy. Be a good boy.”

Dan got up onto all fours and crawled between Arin's legs, letting Arin guide him down onto his cock. It was really just being used, a toy, and he didn't have to do anything but sit there and let his head be swiveled and bobbed as needed. Arin's cock grazed the back of his throat a few times, making him drool and gag, but the mess was something Arin welcomed.

Arin grabbed him by the jaw and pulled him close, whispering. “Relax your throat, Fluffy, let me in.”

Dan swallowed hard, eyebrows pinching in concern, then pushed his tongue out farther and relaxing his throat the best he could. Arin's cock slid back, farther than it had been before, and held it there. Dan could hardly breathe, smelling Arin and only Arin, the hot flush of skin and warm air being blown back into his face. He wasn't gagging, though, which was some kind of miracle—and then Arin was cumming, pushing farther into his mouth until Dan's lips were wrapped around the base of his shaft and he could feel each pulse of Arin's load all the way across his tongue. He wasn't even paying attention to the praise and groans Arin was supplying, just focusing on breathing and how fucking hot it was to have Arin pump him full.

Dan's head spun with that realization, and then pulled back when he realized that his head was also spinning because of the lack of air.

He coughed, chin dripping with thick saliva and cum. He wiped it up with the back of his hand and wiped away any tears that formed in the corners of his eyes, sitting back on his heels and recovering.

Arin's hands soothed across his hot cheeks, making Danny look him. He looked so _proud,_ and Dan's heart got caught in his throat next to the jizz that was stuck there, too.

“You did so good, Dan!” Arin cheered. He pet back Dan's hair and kissed his forehead. “Jeez, man, that was so hot!”

“You think so?” Dan croaked. He was definitely enjoying the praise. If he had a tail, it definitely would be wagging.

 

**Author's Note:**

> come give me prompts over at my tumblr!! [here!!](http://uruhead.tumblr.com/)


End file.
